Mobile devices, such as smartphones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are versatile computing machines that provide users the ability to communicate with one another. The devices' mobile capability allows users to communicate in settings beyond those of traditional, land line telephones, i.e., on-the-go, in any setting. For example, a user can make a teleconference call while walking using a mobile device. The same user can later change to a videoconference call using the same mobile device.
For each type of call, however, the user is required to interact manually with the device in order to carry out the operation (e.g., punch in keypresses to activate video camera for a videoconference). Such manual interaction is disadvantageous as it requires the user to look at the device; this is cumbersome when the user is transitioning between different settings during a conversation (e.g., driving, walking, multitasking, etc.). Another disadvantage is that a time lag will likely result in order for actual execution of the appropriate operation to occur, preventing the user from having a seamless conversation via the device.